


Terrible. And Magnificent.

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, New Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha happens upon Cassanda sitting alone in the yard reading her book again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible. And Magnificent.

**Author's Note:**

> For @ulrikaferys, her 750 word giveaway fic from my 100+ Follower Giveaway on Tumblr.

She was alone again, sitting on her stool with her book in hand, and Misha couldn’t resist the urge. Varric had given her up; Cassandra seemed to be the only person left interested in  _Swords & Shields_ and the most opportune moment to ask her about it had finally presented itself.

“Good book?” Misha asked and Cassandra nearly jumped out of her skin. Had she been so engrossed she hadn’t heard the dwarf shuffling up behind her? It wasn’t as though he was exactly sneaky, and he hadn’t tried to surprise her but it was obvious that he’d done just that.

“What are you doing here?” she gasped, shocked as though she had been caught doing something scandalous.

Misha turned to survey the yard, a grin curling his lips. “Nothing. I noticed you sitting alone and thought I might join you. And I see you’re reading your book again. Good, no?”

Was she embarrassed? The Seeker could only gape in response until Misha stepped closer and she stood.

“Ah, yes,” she looked to the book and then hid it behind her back. “It’s quite good. But you wouldn’t care to hear about it.”

Misha took another tentative step, cautious. “Really? I rather enjoy a good book. Humor me. What are you reading?”

Cassandra’s fear softened, her face relaxing only to frown when she took the book from behind her back and look at the cover. “ _Swords & Shields_. They’re terrible. And magnificent. I love them.”

“Ah,” Misha mused. “Romance and valor and heroism. Quite the tale. Though, Varric keeps trying to convince me it was all based on real events.” He took a seat on Cassandra’s stool, fingers laced over one knee.

He’d never seen Cassandra at such a loss for words. “You’ve … you’ve read them, too?” The hope, the pure joy in her voice of finding another reader of her beloved books was so endearing, he had to hold back a chuckle.

“I have, Cassandra, although I prefer other works of Varric’s. Still,  _Swords & Shields_was fun,” he admitted. “I imagine you’re eager for the next chapter?”

“I am!” she nearly shouted as she closed the space between them, and if Misha hadn’t seen it with his own eyes or felt her touch himself, he wouldn’t have believed that she’d rested her hand on his shoulder, the connection so sudden and surprisingly delicate. “But, Varric. Oh Maker, he  _cannot_  know this about me. Ever.”

Gently, he took her hand from his shoulder and clasped it between both of his. “Sit with me a while? I do so enjoy talking with you.”

Cassandra motioned towards the near-by bench and they moved, basking in the late afternoon sun. When the silence stretched on uncomfortably, Misha cleared his throat and asked, “Promise me that if I tell you something, you won’t shout?”

She glared at him, a side-eyed stare he knew would scare the pants off of most men. And yet, he only found it thrilling. “That depends, Inquisitor. You’re not about to profess you’re undying love to me, right?”

Misha laughed a hearty, belly laugh until he saw the yet serious look on the Seeker’s face. “No, I’ll leave that for another day.” Cassandra’s disgusted sound only served to force another fit of laughter on the dwarf, but he contained it quickly. “Look, Cassandra, Varric already knows you read his books. Besides you and I, there aren’t many of us out there that are fans of  _Swords & Shields_. The profits barely covered production. That’s why he stopped writing it.”

Cassandra nearly growled, hands fisted before her and Misha knew she imagined she was throttling Varric. “How does he know? No, never mind, don’t answer that.” She relaxed with a defeated sigh, slumping back against the back of the bench. “I suppose the two of you had a great laugh over this.”

Misha shrugged. “Not quite. I like the books as well. Varric found that  _far more_ humorous,” he explained. “You know,” he began again. “I could … ask Varric to finish it.  _For me_ , that is. I could lend you my copy when I get it.”

“You … you would do that? For me?” Cassandra asked, clearly taken aback by his kindness.

“Of course,” Misha stated as he hopped from the bench and took up her hand once more. “By your leave, I will speak with him shortly.” His lips brushed the back of her fingers with a soft kiss and he heard the distinct catch of her breath in her throat.

“Good day, Seeker.”

Breathless, she barely managed a word. “Guh … ah, good day, Inquisitor.”


End file.
